Not Alone
by EvanescentDream93
Summary: Future oneshot that I have no idea why I wrote. Anyway, Death City and everyone they ever cared about is gone. All they have is each other and the wish to not be alone. Some Maka and Soul. WARNING: Kind of depressing. Extended Ending Added!
1. Not Alone

_**A/N: **I usually wait to put these at the end but decided to put it up here. Anyway, I have no clue where this idea came from or why I'm even posting it. It's kind of depressing, if not for the horrible rushed writing, for what happens to most of the characters in ther series. Anyway, this takes place in the future after the events in the manga. Sorry if anyone is out of character. **Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater. Just this totally random plot._

**Not Alone**

The storm raged on. The wind howled and rain pelted the ground without mercy. The streets of Death City were abandoned, long before the storm had even started. It had been that way for years. The only thing that remained of the once prosperous city was the abandoned building with boarded up windows, graffiti walls, and the spider webs that labeled the city's new owner. Lightning cracked open the sky, releasing a roar of thunder and more rain accompanied by hail.

A foot splashed into a puddle, rupturing it and causing the grimy water to soak the owner's pants but they didn't pay much attention to their dirtying or damp clothes as they continued to run. They weaved expertly through the webs, remembering exactly where each hidden one was so they wouldn't set the alarms off.

They paused at a corner, pressing them self against the wall of a building before peaking cautiously around the corner. Seeing nothing threatening in sight, they continued their run, ignoring the rain and the coldness that was seeping into their joints, pushing every one of their body's complaints out of their mind and only focusing on the form held gently in their arms.

"Almost there," they whispered picking up speed.

They made it to an entrance of a boarded up building using their foot to move aside the loose piece of wood before darting into the shelter. They ran up the stairs, skipping three at a time before they reached the desired floor. The person kicked the door open to the apartment before leaning against the door's frame, tired.

"Made it," they whispered, the lightning filtering through the cracks of the window showing tired blood red eyes and rain damp hair. "Hey," the man said shaking the form gently in his arms. No response. "Hey," he repeated again, shaking a little bit harder.

A moan as the figure in his arms turned her dulled green eyes to him, coming in and out of focus. "S-soul…" she murmured raising a hand to touch his cheek before hissing in pain as a sharp ache raked through her fragile body.

"Shh," the weapon said softly, moving from the door and walking towards the couch where he tenderly placed his master. "Maka it's going to be okay. I'm gonna bandage you up and then you can berate me as much as you like for not paying more attention in a fight."

The blonde woman chuckled lightly before cringing when her laugh caused her to hurt. "I'd like that," she said softly, her eyelids dropping slowly.

"Maka. Maka!" Soul Eater said nudging her as he kneeled next to her. "You can't fall asleep," he said a worried tone entering his voice. "You have to stay awake! You have to," he said taking her hand in his.

She looked at him with tired eyes but nonetheless, she nodded. "I will."

"Promise me," the scythe said tightening his hold on her hand as he used the other hand to stroke her wet hair out of her face.

"I promise," she said softly.

"Good," Soul sighed. He got up and quickly headed to the bathroom where a first aide was. The entire apartment was dark but it was too risky to turn on any of the lights, that is, if they even worked anymore. He shuffled through the mess of the bathroom before finding the needed supplies. "_Idiot," _he thought to himself. "_A weapon is supposed to protect their master. Not the other way around!"_ He thought thinking of what had just recently happened.

**_Earlier..._**

_"Soul! Watch out!" _

_"What?" he asked confused not paying attention to his surroundings as a spider like creature prepared to attack him. He braced himself for the pain but it never came and when he looked up, he saw his partner standing protectively before him a bleeding gash running across her abdomen._

_"You bastard," the scythe yelled. In a fury of rage and insanity, Soul's arm had transformed into a scythe and with a new vigor of energy he quickly slay the monster before rushing over to his injured partner._

He found himself kneeling back in front of the couch, Maka's slited eyes staring up at the ceiling. "I miss them," she murmured softly as he took out wrappings to bandage her wound which was making her loose a lot of blood. He didn't ask whom she was referring to. She was referring to everyone, everyone and anyone who had ever been important to them.

Their friends, family, were gone. The fight with Asura, insanity, and Arachne had taken everyone away. The first lost was of Dr. Stein and Marie-sensei. Insanity had overtaken Stein to the point where he was becoming a threat that could no longer be over looked and therefore had to be taken care of. Marie, believing that she could still somehow bring sanity to man she cared dearly about, died trying, her dreams of retiring and marrying…gone.

It had been Maka's father, Death Scythe, who in the end had to kill his own friend and old partner, receiving many internal wounds. He died smiling a few days later from internal bleeding, his beloved, sobbing daughter holding his hand until Soul had to pull her away from his body.

As the fighting progressed, fellow classmates were sadly forced into the front lines, masters and weapons with great potential dying before they were even Death Scythes.

The last few deaths took everything from Soul and Maka, their souls wavering in grief. Black Star also became a victim to the same insanity that plagued Stein. He wouldn't listen to or follow orders that really needed to be executed precisely. He abandoned his comrades in order to fight stronger opponents. He had even done the unthinkable… forcing his weapon to eat the soul of an innocent human. All morals were gone and it was apparent that he was following his father's, White Star's footprints towards blood lust.

One day, Tsubaki, who had always stood behind Black Star, always making excuses for his behavior finally just…snapped. She could no longer look at the man she once loved, the monster he now and forever was, and one night, she had taken her life.

Black Star went into a fit of rage at the news, no tears, just rage. It had taken several technicians and their weapons to hold him down but even before he was completely secured he had taken the lives of Ox, Kilik, and Sid-sensei. Shinigami-sama was forced to execute the last Star clan member.

Soul took the end of the wrapping, pulling it between his teeth to break it off as he finished wrapping the bandages around Maka's wound. He sat on the floor, leaning on the couch, tired, the only noises heard were the two's breathing and the rumbling thunder.

"Reminds me of Kid using Liz and Patty in their gun forms," Maka commented softly at the noise. Soul grunted in acknowledgement. Black Star's execution had hit Kid the most. He had gone into a depression that neither Liz nor Patty could bring him back from. It had gone so far that the boy didn't even care about his symmetrical obsession which in the end could have helped him.

Soul and Maka, along with Kid and the twins, were sent on a mission to infiltrate one of Arachne's bases for important and needed data. They had managed to get in when they ran into Giriko, the chainsaw demon weapon. They were engaged in a fight when Kid thought of a plan, to fire Liz and Patty up at a beam supporting the roof. If they could hit it perfectly in the center, the roof would have caved in right on top of Giriko. For once, Kid's aim wasn't perfect and the roof ended up coming down on Liz, Patty, and him. Giriko was also killed but the price for his death wasn't worth it.

Soul's head lowered at the thought. Everyone, their friends, and family were gone. They were the only ones left. The other technicians and their weapons, students and Death Scythes alike were either killed or imprisoned by insanity. Even the witches that didn't align themselves under the new rule were killed. Maka and he…they were basically the only ones that were left; the last meister and her death scythe.

The white haired man scoffed to himself. Death Scythe. The title that had once meant so much…meant nothing now, especially when you weren't even able to save your own friends with it.

"Soul?" Maka whispered, her trembling hand resting on his shoulder. "I'm afraid."

He didn't reply. What was he supposed to say? That he wasn't afraid when he really was? That everything was going to be all right when it wasn't ever going to? He couldn't reply and she knew he couldn't. All he was able to do was take her hand and wait with her through the storm.

"Spirit," the blonde woman whispered tiredly.

"What?" the weapon asked confused.

"Spirit," she repeated before yawning, burying her head on the top of his shoulder. "That's what we would have named him."

The scythe bit back a sob. She was talking about their son; their son that they had never gotten to hold or know because of this war. Being born into war wasn't fair to a child and they didn't want their child to grow up in Death City when it was anything but its former glory…so they had an abortion for the sake of their unborn son.

"Yeah," Soul said voice sounding strained. "Spirit would have been a good name."

"Hmmm," Maka murmured exhaustion taking over her. "Soul? We're partners…right?"

"Do you think I would be here with you if we weren't" he mumbled gruffly.

She smiled softly. "I thought it was because you loved me."

Soul was silent, continuing to stroke her hand gently. "Don't leave me," he whispered softly.

She sat up on the couch despite the pain, smiling brightly at him. "Then we'll go…together?"

He turned around to face her on his knees before leaning up and kissing her on the cheek before taking her hands. Giving her what he once called a "cool guy" grin. "I'll _always _follow my technician."

--

"This is where the blood stains end," a voice said strained as a violet hair woman stood up from her knelt position. She looked up at the door she stood in front of. She had been here so many times before, to tease the apartment's residents and send the scythe boy running for extra tissue to stop his nosebleeds when she appeared with little to none clothes.

She pushed those memories aside. Those days and her playful nature were long gone though she would give up whatever was left of her nine lives to get them back. She stepped into the room, already expecting what she saw but she still couldn't grasp the concept no matter how much she knew it were true. It was just too unreal.

The boards on the windows were pulled off and thrown to the side letting the rare sunlight spill into the room and bask over two forms on the couch.

She hesitated before taking a step closer. "Maka-chan. Soul-kun," she whispered.

On the couch was the deathly pale blonde scythe technician, dried blood stained on her clothes, holding a broken scythe lovingly to her chest.

A lump formed in the person's throat as she took a shaking step back before falling to her knees, her eyes unable to pull away from the sight.

"Blair-san?" a meek voice called out as a slim and fragile looking woman hesitatively walked in, her black demon sword partner resting his chin on her head. "Did you find them? Is Maka-chan and Soul-san okay?" she asked before looking away from the powerful cat to the figures on the couch. She gasped taking a fearful step back at the sight.

"Chrona," her partner said softly, deciding his harsh words and crude comments were not appropriate at this time. The woman looked up at her partner, sharing a silent message before kneeling next to the cat-woman.

"Blair-san," she said placing a hand on Blair's shoulder. She forced a smile on her usually solemn face. "Don't cry. They're happy. They're not alone."

The cat sniffed, wiping her eyes with her hands. "You're right…Chrona-chan," she said getting up. "They're not alone," she said as a vision of a younger Soul and Maka smiled at her, surrounded by all their loved ones. She got up and turned to Chrona. "Let's go."

Chrona nodded, getting up and following the Blair in her cat form. "Will things ever get back to normal?" Chrona wondered aloud.

"They will," Blair said confidently, "but I doubt we'll be able to see it."

"Then why are we still fighting, you damn cat?" Ragnarok asked annoyed.

Blair chuckled. "Some may think we fight for a new future without fear even though we may not be able to actually see it come true, no matter how many lives you have. A future for the generations to come. But," Blair said pausing as she looked back at the apartment that they had just exited, "the problem with that idea isn't the form or shape. It's the soul; the need to not be left alone anymore. That's why we fight."

* * *

So yeah, there you go. I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. Must have been having one of my emo momments again. Anyway, feel free to flame but please explain what you don't like about it. I won't take offense and sorry if I tottally butchered the characters. No real reason why I left Blair and Chrona alive.

Nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF IT'S A FLAME!_**


	2. Together Again

_**A/N: **Okay so due to the fact that even I, the supposed emo of my group of friends, love somewaht happy endings and it seems like my reviewers too, I decided to write this. Hope you like! This is like the extended ending or whatever._

**Together Again**

As dawn encroached on the empty city of Death, several blue spheres of light floated into the apartment of the last scythe technician and her Death Scythe.

One of the spheres broke apart from the others hovering over the two forms that rested on the couch for their eternal rest. The light grew brighter before taking shape, the bright light outlining the shape of a figure before it dissipated leaving a slightly transparent figure of a familiar symmetrically obsessed boy.

"Ah, look!" he pointed out. "Do you see her contented smile and the way she holds her weapon? The epitome of symmetry! Of perfection!" he gushed happily.

A displeased grunt was heard as another sphere floated towards the transparent phantom. "If you want perfection," a proud voice proclaimed as a transparent aqua hair boy with a star on his shoulder appeared, "then just look at me. I surpass even a god! You all should bow at my greatness!"

"Black Star," a shy black hair ninja weapon said trying to calm her master out of his "I'm so great" rant.

"Do they know we're here?" a tall blonde said peering down at the figures on a couch.

"Wake UP!!" her sister yelled happily, poking the scythe.

A grumble was heard and the group paused in their actions, taking a step back as another blue sphere emerged from the broken scythe before taking shape. There was a white hair man standing in front of them before he regressed to how he looked when he was sixteen. The boy rubbed the back of his neck as he got up, looking at the group before him. "You're all so loud," he complained. "What took you so long?"

"Someone," the tall blonde said pointing at her OCD master, "wouldn't leave till all of Heaven was perfectly symmetrical."

"What kind of Heaven would it be if everything wasn't perfect? It would be hell! Hell, Liz! Hell!" the black and white hair boy cried out in defense shaking the poor blonde weapon.

"We almost got kicked into Hell because of you," the hyperactive aqua hair boy murmured crossing his arms. "But of course, because I, the Great Black Star, am higher than a god, it was because of my benevolence that that didn't happen."

"I'm surprised," the gun master said, "that you even know the meaning of benevolence."

Before the two boys got into a fight, the ninja weapon spoke up. "Shouldn't we wake up Maka-chan?"

"You're right, Tsubaki," the white hair boy grunted bending down on his knee as he gently shook his master's shoulder.

A soft moan was heard before one last blue sphere emerged from the blonde on the couch. It floated near the white hair boy before taking shape. Just after she regressed to her sixteen year old form, before a word could even come out of the pigtailed blonde's mouth, she found herself in a tight hug with the other females of the group.

"Maka-chan! We missed you!" they squealed.

The girl smiled happily as she looked at everyone in the room. "I missed you all too." Her green gaze caught that of her red eyed partner's. The other girls released her giving her some space. "Are you ready to go, Soul?" she asked.

"Like I said," the boy grinned taking a step towards her and enlacing his fingers with hers. "I'll always follow my technician." The girl blushed before turning to the others.

"We're not alone anymore," she whispered happily, tears in her eyes.

"You never were," Kid smiled, the others nodding, agreeing.

"We'll have to remember to get Chrona-chan and Blair-chan when the time is right," Maka said.

"Of course silly! We can't leave them!" Patty grinned, answering for the others. They all smiled before fading into their blue sphere forms and zipping out from the window and up towards the heavens where the others were waiting with open arms.

* * *

So yeah, decided to add this because the other chapter even depressed me to the point where it was hard for me to proof read it without getting depressed. Hopefully this is better. If I write another Soul Eater fic it definently won't be so dark.

Thanks for reading! Nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


End file.
